The ever popular ballpoint pen has been in use since the late 1800s having representations of the modern version dating to the 1940s. Ballpoint pens typically have a writing instrument with an internal ink reservoir that dispenses ink from a tip having a roller ball. In the beginning, the ballpoint pen was developed as a fine writing utensil, but through the years a branch of ballpoint pens have been developed into inexpensive, yet versatile disposable pens mostly made of plastic. A primary advantage inherent to the ballpoint pen design, besides the low cost, includes a resistance to ink leakage. One drawback to the ballpoint pen is that the pen cap can be easily lost since that pen cap is separate from the pen. The present invention teaches a novel, yet inexpensive ballpoint pen system that is easy to use and that does not require removal or separation of the pen cap from the pen.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.